


My Good Friend Remus Lupin

by Wolfstarmakesmewet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarmakesmewet/pseuds/Wolfstarmakesmewet
Summary: Sirius has a very, very lovely dream. Cue the panic.





	My Good Friend Remus Lupin

Dreams are weird. Dreams can give you feelings that don’t make sense. They can make you scared, angry, sad, happy, horny… But the morning of September 2, 1976, Sirius Black realized that dreams can also instill in you a feeling of deep, romantic love for someone. On said morning, Sirius awoke to a beautiful, sunny Sunday. It was mid-morning and he was alone in his dorm, and in the best mood he’d probably ever been in. He had had the kind of dream that made him want to grab his pillow and hold it nice and close and pretend he was kissing… oh… oh no… 

-

It started in the common room- totally normal. Sirius was sitting surrounded by his friends, feeling no burden of responsibilities. This was truly the definition of a perfect night. Throughout the night, though, he couldn’t help but notice that everytime he looked at his good friend Remus, everyone else would disappear. Like, literally. They would all physically disappear and reappear only when Sirius would look completely away from Remus. Which is, understandably, not normal. But if Sirius noticed this abnormality, it didn’t bother him. What did bother him was that it was becoming increasingly harder to look away from his good friend Remus -who, he noticed, was looking positively god-like in the golden light the fireplace was throwing on him. Sirius leaned closer to bask in his golden light, not even registering his friends’ permanent disappearance this time.

“Hey, Moony, tell me a secret.” The impulsive thought escaped through his lips, but he wasn’t at all alarmed. Remus looked up at him from his spot on the floor and gave a sly smile.

“What kind of secret? I think you know everything about me.” Sirius thought he did too, but this time the thought didn’t escape his brain. Sirius was pretty sure he knew every thought that went through his friend’s brain, and this was something he prided himself on. But before he could congratulate himself on being a Grade A friend, Remus opened his mouth again.

“Well, actually, there is something you definitely don’t know about me.” Instead of the usual discomfort that one would normal have when admitting a secret, Remus looked almost… relieved to be saying what he was saying. Sirius suddenly registered that he was now sitting directly in front of Remus. He couldn’t even fathom what this secret was, but he did know that there seemed to have appeared a little spark of hope in the back of his mind. Hope for what though, he did not know.

“You can tell me anything, Moony.” With every word Sirius said, he could feel his vision concentrating solely on Remus’s face.

“Okay… I’ll tell you.” Remus had a full on grin on his face now. This seemed to brighten the edges of Sirius’s vision, which had been getting increasingly closer to Remus’s face. Actually, now that Sirius thought about it, his and Remus’s faces were very close, and he didn’t remember doing that.

“Sirius…” Remus whispered, and Sirius could feel the breath on his lips. “Sirius, I really like you. Like, as more than a friend. And right now all I want to do is kiss you.” Now, normally, Sirius would expect that his reaction to a really good friend (like Moony was) telling him that he wanted to kiss him to be “Thanks, but no thanks.” But in that moment, Sirius felt no disgust, no desire to run away. In fact, the only desire was one to kiss the boy in front of him. And that he did.

It was bliss. And he could have just felt his lips on Moony’s lips, and moony’s hands on him and just the closeness that he was feeling to Moony all night. So they stayed like that for as long as they could, until the urge to just cuddle up in front of the fire and sleep overtook them. Sirius fell asleep in Moony’s arms, a smile on his face.

-

In his bed, actual, real life Sirius was feeling anything but peace.

“Oh my god,” He whispered to himself, tugging on his own hair just to be sure that he was not still dreaming. “Oh my god.” What the hell was that dream? There was no way Sirius actually wanted to kiss moony. Right?

After a few moments of panic, Sirius reasoned with himself that he had to stop reading before bed. That must be the cause of his wild imagination. And so he convinced himself to get up out of bed, get dressed, and get on with his perfect lazy Sunday. After going through his whole morning routine, he’d actually almost convinced himself that he’d put the dream behind him. This was, of course, until he walked into the common room to see that the only one there was Remus bloody Lupin. There he was, sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace- which, at the very least, wasn’t on- and Sirius felt his breath physically catch. The memories of the night before came flooding back, and it brought a wave of warmth over him to think about.

“Good afternoon, Sirius. You really went for a lie in today, didn’t you?” Remus was looking up at him with this adorable lopsided grin. Oh god, Sirius can’t look at him.

“H-hey, y-yeah I, uh, didn’t mean to.” Sirius barely finished his sentence before taking a quick breath and saying, “Where is everyone else?” He regretted saying it when he saw Remus’s smile drop a centimeter. But he was actually starting to sweat in Remus’s presence.

“Oh, they’re all outside. I thought I’d wait for you so you didn’t wake up totally alone.”

“Well that was very nice of you. I think I’m gonna head out there with them.” Sirius started running to the portrait hole.

“Wait! Sirius, you’re not even going to wait for me?” The irritation was present in Remus’s voice, but Sirius still couldn’t make himself turn around.

“Sorry, Moony,” Sirius almost winced at the feeling the name on his lips gave him. “I, uh, have some things to tell James. See you later!” And with that, Sirius actually bolted. He’d just have to avoid Remus for the day, then hopefully he could forget his stupid dream and just be friends with Moony again. As he ran outside though, the smallest voice in the back of his head was telling him that he would never, ever forget how happy he was to be kissing his good friend Remus Lupin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first pic I've written in a very long time, and the first Wolfstar fic I've ever written. I hope you like it! Please feel free to critique my writing in the comments!  
> Also, follow me on Tumblr under wolfstarmakesmewet, if you think that's something you'd like to do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
